1. Field
The following description relates to a three dimensional display technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) images currently displayed through a two-dimensional (2D) screen are different from real 3D images. There is a technical challenge in that motion parallax is not seamless as a real image, such that when an image is viewed from a different angle, a user may not see other sides viewed at the different angle. Further, when an observer focuses on an object in a 3D space, an image should be provided in a manner that enables the observer to see the object without feeling fatigue.
However, the existing 2D screen based approach may not be suitable for a 3D image reproduction method that may overcome the above challenge and satisfy the need. Super multi-view images and the like may be used as a substitute, but only the holographic images are optimal to provide perfect 3D images.